Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle driving assist apparatus for performing an attention display operation with respect to a driver of a vehicle when the vehicle approaches an object such as a walking person or a standing person or a stopped bicycle which a person rides or a moving bicycle which a person rides.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a vehicle driving assist apparatus configured to detect an object such as a walking person around a vehicle with a radar or a stereo camera or the like and cause a display device to perform an attention display operation for informing the driver of the vehicle that the object exists around the vehicle when the vehicle approaches the object (for, example, see JP 2015-141490 A). Hereinafter, the known vehicle driving assist apparatus will be referred to as “the known apparatus”.
When the attention display operation is performed, for example, by turning on arrow-shaped lights sequentially for informing the driver of a direction in which the object approaches the vehicle, it takes a predetermined display time for completing one attention display operation.
In this regard, the object may be behind a building. In addition, a moving direction of the object may change suddenly. In these cases, when the vehicle approaches the object considerably, the object may be first realized as a target required to draw a driver's attention. In this case, when the known apparatus realizes the object as the target and starts to perform the attention display operation, the attention display operation may continue to be performed after or just before the vehicle passes the target because the known apparatus is configured to take the predetermined display time for completing one attention display operation. In this case, the driver is likely to feel a discomfort.
The invention has been made for solving the problem described above. An object of the invention is to provide a vehicle driving assist apparatus capable of performing the attention display operation for informing the driver of an existence of the target with less discomfort of the driver.